<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 2: Transformation by Aichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790193">Day 2: Transformation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi'>Aichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardfight!! Vanguard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fisting, M/M, Slime, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct continuation of day one. Luard is slime, again, but hornier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luard/Stealth Dragon Shiranui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 2: Transformation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh my god I'm still a day behind and this is still too long HELP ME</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fact that Luard’s impromptu slimy transformation had proven, in the end, so easy to undo was extremely lucky for a number of people. Firstly, it was lucky for Uscias, who was saved from an untimely death once Luard’s initial anger had worn off and his questionably-designed formulas had been deemed to have potential after all. Second, it was lucky for the Shiranui clan as a whole, who didn’t have to face the idea of their beloved former leader marrying a literal pile of sludge. But thirdly, and most importantly, it was lucky for Luard and Shiranui themselves, because an easily reversible transformation meant plenty of opportunity to experiment.</p><p>It had been hard, at first, for Luard to concentrate while in that slimy state; there was something about it that made the entire world feel dreamlike, sharp and hyperfocused but at the same time ethereal and out of reach. But now, he thinks, weeks of practice over successive transformations are finally paying off — for both of them.</p><p>Dragging a loose approximation of a hand down the bare scales of Shiranui’s broad chest, Luard shudders. Rather than the formless sludge he’d been reduced to at first, he now has enough control over his body to fashion it into a sort of vaguely-accurate silhouette of his usual self, perpetually dripping with dark, shiny ooze.</p><p>He still can’t see — apparently the slimy facsimile of eyes he tried to create doesn’t count — but with Shiranui, he doesn’t need to. He knows every inch of the dragon’s body so well already, and the transformation stretches his remaining senses to another level, drawing the two of them closer together than ever. Every tiny crevice in Shiranui’s scales slices the surface of his false palms like a miniature bolt of lightning, lighting up the outside of his body with fireworks. When Shiranui moves, places a hand on his hip, receptors there start flaring up too, and his surface shimmers with a low moan.</p><p>“Luard…” Shiranui says quietly, the rumbles of his voice reverberating like ripples on a pond.</p><p>The edges of his form waver, drip, and Luard lets himself fall and break over Shiranui’s chest. Like a wave, he buckles, spreads, then draws back, flowing down his partner’s body, rivers of slime following the familiar curves of muscle and hip until they converge, at last, on Shiranui’s cock.</p><p>It’s a strange, almost otherworldly feeling, sliding down a cock when your entire body is made of a single substance, the same consistency and sensitivity not just on every part of its surface, but <em> inside </em> too. He doesn’t have a <em> hole</em>, so to speak; he doesn’t need to, he just pushes Shiranui’s shaft between his half-formed legs and lets it sink straight into him, slime parting, shifting, molding itself perfectly around it. There’s no spot inside of him it needs to hit, because every cell of him is just as alive as every other, every one burning and undulating with the pressure of being filled and warped around his partner’s erection.</p><p>A groan that vibrates around the cock inside him is enough to make Shiranui moan deeply too, and that in turn leaves Luard panting, squeezing around the shaft so he can feel it more, deeper, <em> harder</em>. With a wet sucking noise, he stretches himself up, until only the head is still penetrating him, then pushes down again, his form slipping a little with the exertion, dripping against Shiranui’s thighs even as he keeps moving, fucking his whole body on the dragon’s cock. It’s nothing like having sex in his usual form, where the heat of it spreads from a single, central spot inside him; Shiranui is <em> everywhere </em> at once, claiming every part of him, bubbles bursting over his surface as if he was being boiled over a white-hot flame.</p><p>“Luard,” Shiranui manages, between heavy, labored breaths, “I’m going to— try something—”</p><p>Claws close around him, and he gives himself up into their grasp without even questioning it. His form softens, slumps, conforming to their shape as they pull him free of the cock entirely. Immediately, he misses it, even after his slime compresses and instinctively fills the hole left inside it — but it takes only a second of Shiranui rearranging himself before something is being pushed between his dripping legs again. The dragon is on top of him now, suddenly; he doesn’t know how, because the world around them is just an empty, sightless void, but he’s being pressed into the surface of their bed and something even longer and thicker than Shiranui’s cock is being pressed into <em> him</em>.</p><p>“Wh—” he starts, but the question turns into a cry as a claw curls inside him. As his shape distends grossly around it, he realizes the object forcing its way through him is Shiranui’s arm, the good one, its muscles defined and tense under his scales as he pushes in up to the elbow, fist lodging into the area where a ribcage and heart should have been.</p><p>It should hurt, Luard thinks, distantly, but there’s no such thing as ‘pain’ in this body, only wild, uncontrollable sparks of sensation spreading across him in a cascade of ripples. Every flex or twitch is another spark, another drop in the pond adding to the tumultuous, overlapping waves, every one distinct and identifiable to his hypersensitive nerves. The claw rakes gently across his insides — if they can even be called that, because it’s all the same, really — and the path it carves leaves him even more hollow, more <em> open</em>.</p><p>“Shi— Shiran—” Words dissolve into convulsions before he can even finish them.</p><p>“Relax,” Shiranui purrs, the tiny vibrations of his voice magnified a thousand times down the length of his arm, and Luard is sure that if this body could orgasm, it would have done so right then. “Keep yourself together. I’m not even close to done with you.” The words have that deadly little edge that usually leaves him weak at the knees, but right now they barely even register as anything beyond raw <em> sensation</em>.</p><p>Shiranui pulls out all the way to the wrist before fisting him again, filling the gaping hole in him once more before it has a chance to drip closed. Luard’s limbs are practically puddles by this point, crude facial features smeared across the bed as all his energy drains out in a series of weak, bubbling moans.</p><p><em> Keep yourself together</em>, the vibrations sing through his body.</p><p>He tries, as best he can, holds the loose shape of a head and torso and awkward, half-formed stumps of limbs in his mind as Shiranui’s arm pops free and is replaced again by the dragon’s cock. He tries, too, to recall the shape and feel of hands, fingers, feet, toes, but as soon as he gets a solid grasp of one, the others slip away, and more and more of his torso drips onto the bed.</p><p>He’s falling apart, and Shiranui is still fucking him, and cooing something sweet and warm as he does, but Luard can’t hear the words anymore, can’t feel the shape of his face or limbs or anything other than the hole drilled into him by his partner, perfectly molded and made for a single pupose.</p><p>“I can’t—” he gurgles.</p><p>“Go on then.” At last, for a moment, the words come together in his mind. “Let go.”</p><p>Luard does. </p><p>He melts into the bed, and into Shiranui’s hands, settling into a collapsed mound of slime held up only by the dragon’s claws and cock. Even <em>thinking</em> becomes too hard, too tiring — and indeed, seems unnecessary for a body shaped solely to be a hollow sleeve for Shiranui to fuck.</p><p>So he lets his <em> self </em> flow away, like water trickling into the ocean, and loses himself to the waves.</p><p> </p><p>(By the time Luard comes back to himself, Shiranui has — quite proudly — set up the ritual circles to transform him back to normal, and the first thing he does is collapse against the dragon’s chest, already muttering about ways to introduce the resilience of that form into his regular dragshifts. Its malleability and pain tolerance will be invaluable in combat, he explains, and are definitely the primary motivation, alright, listen, they are, okay, now <em> stop smirking like that.</em>)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Frankly I'll consider this Kinktober a success if I even make it to day three.</p><p>The other parts will not be sequential to this one, by the way. I do have other ships planned. They WILL likely be all Vanguard, though.</p><p>Twitter: @cosmowreath</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>